planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Amp Station
Return to Planetside 2 - The World Overview The Amp Station is a base consisting of various buildings, encompassing one security terminal. Unlike other facilities, the Amp Station only has one security terminal. In other words, an empire only needs to control the one security terminal to gain control of an Amp Station. Amp Stations are fortified by walls and shields; however, there are breaches in the back accessible to foot troops. The largest building is at the heart of the Amp Station and it is where the security terminal, vehicle terminals, air vehicle terminals, and weapon terminals are located. The spawn point is located at the north part of the Amp Station, which makes it is easy to spawn again to defend. Even though the security terminal is located inside, it is rather easy for vehicles to attack it where at other facilities players cannot use vehicles to capture security terminals. The Zurvan Amp Station is where most of the action in the game takes place, which mostly has to do with its location. From any direction, the empire that controls it can attack a neighboring empire. At the same time, there can be two empires trying to overrun the one empire controlling the Zurvan Amp Station. Indar Continent Amp Station Bases: * Dahaka Amp Station * Zurvan Amp Station * Peris Amp Station Esamir Continent Amp Station Bases: *Nott Amp Station *Freyr Amp Station *Elli Amp Station Base Capture Capturing a base is a two step process. First, the attacking empire must take control of the control console. Control consoles are indicated on the map with a letter icon depending on how many control consoles exist. As previously stated, the Amp Station only has one control console. To capture a control console the empire has to physically defend the area surrounding the control console for about a minute. Second, there is an Influence bar on the left side of the HUD that shows which empire has control of the base. The attacking empire players will notice their Influence bar go up and the defenders will see theirs go down. Also, having control of the surrounding areas will help speed up the capture process. Secondary Objectives Secondary Obejctives can be located anywhere on a base and can turn the tide for an empire. Shield Generator : : Shield Generators are a secondary objective within a base that protects the main facility by creating large shields throughout the base. These shields block gunfire, enemy infantry, and vehicles from entering while still allowing friendly forces freedom of movement. They can either be located in an outpost away from the facility or within the main building. Some facility shields have multiple generators if there are multiple layers of shields. Destroying these generators will bring down the shields. Engineers can repair these generators to bring the shields back online. Spawn Control Unit : Spawn Control Units (SCUs) enable the main spawn point of the base facility. An offensive player can initiate an overload sequence that after two minutes will destroy the SCU. A defensive player can override the self destruct sequence and return it to normal. Destroying the SCU will prevent players from spawning in the main facility, forcing them to spawn at one of the local outposts or even further away. Like Shield Generators, they can be repaired by Engineers. : Base Map Main Amp Station Facility The main Amp Station Facility is a myriad of extrusive constructions around the region. Surrouding the exterior on each corner are turrets used for taking out tanks, air vehicles, and anything else in its way. There are shields on each side close to where the spawn facility is located. On the opposite end and instead of shields, there are barracades that prevent anything but infantry to penetrate. On each side of the Spawn Facility lies a shield generator and there is usually one more on the side of the Amp Station. In the heart of the Amp Station is a hangar where all the main compenents live. In the back of the hangar lies the Spawn Control Unit (SCU) which has two access entries, one in the back and one from the hangar. Both entrances to the SCU are protected by shields. In the hangar area, there are two vehicle terminals, two teleporters to the upper areas, a shield generator, and a security terminal. The teleporters lead up to the air terminal. See below for some videos of the different lay outs of Amp Stations. One can see that the Amp Stations have different facades, but the general layout of the objectives are pretty much the same. As stated above, majority of the objectives are located in the hangar area. Basic Base Strategies Offensive Strategy The Amp Station offers numerous borders to venture while attempting a base capture. There are various buildings on each side of the main plant with shield generators, an ammunition tower, and a spawn point. All of the facilities at an Amp Station are observable from the air and accessible by all ground vehicles. On taking the security terminal, it is vital to guard it until the offensive empire wins the territory because the defending empire can come and capture the security terminal back. A squad consisting of Engineers, MAXs, and Medics makes a good team for capturing the terminal. Take control of one of the structures surrounding the Amp Station. These buildings can usually be secured before the defending empire can reach them. This provides a base of operations for the offensive empire that includes air support, ground vehicles, equipment, and spawn terminals. Tank vehicle support will be advantageous but must remain low and close in order to stay out of the turret fire. If the tower is defended and the attacking empire has a large force, then tanks and MAXs should take out the artillery turrets immediately. Place Infiltrators on elevated ridges and hills close to the facility. This allows them to scan the second and third floors and pick off enemy Infiltrators and other targets before they can get into the fight. Once the outside base is secured, press on to the other buildings outside the Amp Station to increase the Influence bar or press directly on to the Amp Station. The next things to focus on are the turrets. They are usually located on the four corners of the Amp Station. There are two tiers of turrets. Turrets can hurt both air and land operations, so these should be taken out first. After the turrets are taken down, focus next on the shields. Taking down the shields will allow vehicles to come in, bringing more than just infantry to the offensive attack. There are two layers of shields. The first layer helps defend the walls and the second layer defends the security terminal. The main Amp Station facility is accessible from multiple sides, including a ground vehicle hangar bay and a teleporter located in the air vehicle dock on the roof. Once inside, Light Assault can jump up above and into the Shield Generator rooms while also getting a good view of the target area in case there are defenders lying in wait. Check the observation platform on one end just above the security terminal floor for an Engineer behind a turret or an Infiltrator. Assault Infantry An Amp Station is a vast, secured location and because of that the use of all infantry and ground vehicles is highly advantageous. There are terrain features surrounding the Amp Station to hide behind and gather up forces to start a big assault. Use Light Assault's jump pack ability to hop onto the Amp Station wall; these players can then create general disarray and destroy the Shield Generators: Here are some quick routes to Shield Generators in the Amp Station: The very top of the wall has jump warps for escaping or moving to another side of the Amp Station since the base is so big. Light Assaults can gain access into certain facilities quicker and take the defenders by surprise. The disadvantage to Light Assault’s mobility is that it is difficult for a Medic to heal them. Set up Infiltrators around the Amp Station, particularly close to choke/spawn points. A great place to hide an Infiltratoris on the upper platform above the main Amp Station security terminal. This position provides an excellent view of approaching players, as well as slight camouflage from the array of lights next to the computers. Hills, terrain arches, and cliffs overlooking choke/spawn points are perfect observation locations. Engineers compliment MAXs and are great for clearing buildings and capturing the security terminal. Heavy Assault should utilize their shield special ability when taking damage in a hostile guarded room. Take out the defenders' turrets early to ensure the safety of supporting assault forces. Look out for any ground patrol vehicles while proceeding between security terminals, taking the offensive when able to destroy enemy forces. Heavy Assault and anti-vehicle MAXs are best at taking defenders out during the initial assault if ground vehicle support is unavailable. Engineers and MAXs should guard a security terminal after it is captured. Engineers can help repair the heavily used MAXs, as well as set up turrets at critical choke points like the defender’s spawn facility. Ground Vehicle Once the shield generators are destroyed, ground vehicles can enter the Amp Station areas with ease. The main objective for ground vehicles is to clear enemy infantry that may be hiding behind obstacles or defending the base. A great way to get infantry players to the Amp Station quickly is to load them up in a Sunderer. Ground vehicles and infantry working together can attack the center of the Amp Station. Gunners on the Sundererandgroundvehiclesshouldclearopen areas, allowing infantry to take control of terminals. Flash ATVs are fast and allow single infantry units to get to places quickly when there are no Sunderers around. Initially, use Lightning tanks to take out the turrets around the Amp Station. After that, Lightning tanks should take advantage of their quick speed and roam around the area, clearing out defending infantry units, especially MAXs. Main battle tanks (Magriders/Vanguards/Prowlers) can be used just like Lightnings, taking out turrets, vehicles, and then infantry; however, they should be used from a distance. Their long range weapons can also be used as guards on the outskirts of the base in order to pick off any reinforcements rolling in. Air Vehicle Galaxy transports act like a flying spawn point. Once they land, Galaxies can be used to spawn infantry. They are best used if they are parked a distance away from an Amp Station so that they are not attacked. They are great for an initial attack because there usually isn’t a spawning facility for the attacking empire. Air Superiority Fighters (Scythe/Reaver/Mosquito) are useful for air support, attacking the other defending empire's aerial vehicles. Use Liberators to take out the turrets. Liberators are great at taking out ground troops and preventing defending infantry from leaving the spawn facility. They can also take out incoming defending troops and vehicles coming from other facilities for backup. They are also useful for reconnaissance since they have a great aerial view. When able, attacking players should use drop pods to spawn into a base, taking out vehicles and defending players upon landing. Unfortunately, the same can happen to your own empire. Advance Offensive Strategies for the Amp Station #The first objective will be to take out the shield generators. Eventually, we want ground vehicles to come in and destroy everything. Why not the turrets first? Well this is a more silent attack into the station, sending in small assault groups to kill the shield generators. When the shields are finally down, rush in with a heavy ground vehicle ensemble. Now the ground vehicles will take out the turrets and any enemy ground targets around. After the shield generators are down, the next objective is to camp the enemies spawn facility, preventing any further defensive units to repair the shields or turrets. And finally, the hangar area will be the last objective starting with the SCU. : Specific roles for this strategy: : ::: Light Assault ::: Heavy Assault ::: etc. Defensive Strategy The center of the Amp Station has a lot of weapons to assist in defending. Turrets cover the four corners, there is a spawning facility, and several weapon and vehicles terminals. There is also an air vehicle terminal on top of the hangar area. Most of the time, the outer north, west, and east facilities will be taken first because they are the first facilities the attacking empires reach. Additionally, as is the case when capturing/defending other base areas, Influence from controlling the surrounding areas around the base will speed up the occupation process by giving players a percentage bonus towards the overall capture of the area. Sending a solo player or a small patrol to capture a small, one security terminal outpost to gain that fraction of influence could mean the difference between captured and defended. Assault Infantry Use Light Assault's maneuverability to quickly recapture an undefended security terminal from the north, west, and east facilities. When possible, try and choose alternative routes when entering into a facility such as platforms, balconies, and roofs in order to seize the element of surprise. Light Assault infantry can also be used as roaming scouts along the side streets of the the Amp Station in order to catch a group of attackers in transit to their next target and notify reinforcements. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop is another safer alternative when defending an Amp Station when a large force has occupied a good portion of the base. Heavy Assault troops should be used alongside MAXs in recapturing defended security terminals. Employ their shield special ability just before entering a hostile room. When defending a security terminal, crouch down in a corner out of sight of doors and windows with the terminal still visible in order to get the upper hand on the attackers while they are hacking. Switch over to the anti-vehicle weapon to lock on and destroy an invading force especially if they come in with air power. Heavy Assault troops can also be used to take out vehicles with their unique weapon; entering through shields that are broken or down and using that as their passageway. Ground Vehicle There is hardly any room inside for vehicles to move around so they are best used to guard the outside perimeter or lead an assault back against territories lost during an assault. Get troops to a hacked security terminal quickly via Flash ATVs and Sunderers. Charge hotspots and Galaxy landing sites with tanks to secure the area quickly. Flash ATVs allow troops to quickly maneuver throughout the entire facility. Several station entrances are also wide enough to drive right into and even drive up the stairs. Air Vehicle Air vehicles are used to clear incoming infantry, vehicles, and taking out other air vehicles. Galaxies can be used for troop transport since they can carry 12 troops. Galaxies can also be used as portable spawning facilities. When possible, use drop pods to spawn into key locations within the Amp Station. In the event that you are overwhelmed as a defender and lose your spawn points and it will happen since there is only one security terminal, a well placed Galaxy just on the outskirts of the facility can set up your empire well to recapture the station. Don't forget that the Amp Station has anti-aircraft artillery on the four corners that are highly effective against all aircraft. Advance Defense Strategy #This is for a scenario where the defense has been pushed back to the hangar and has lost the Main Amp Station Spawn Facility. Losing the Main Spawn Facility would result in the defensive empire having to spawn from the outer Amp Station facilities, consequently making a longer trek back to the main area. So how does one combat the l oss of the Main Amp Station Facility? Placing a Sunder in the Hangar! Amp Station Video Guides: